


The Wingman

by RosemaryTumbleweed



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan Universe, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith’s Backstory, Erwin has a hot older brother, Explicit Sex, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, Marie is ginger, Mike is a lecherous dog, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, less porn more plot, wear a condom kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryTumbleweed/pseuds/RosemaryTumbleweed
Summary: Before Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk became respected commanders of the Scouting Legion and the Military Police, they were good friends during their cadet days at the 92nd Cadet Corps. They, along with Mike Zacharias, were young, full of vigor, on the rise to greatness, and had a taste for women and booze.They also planned to join the coveted ranks of the  Military Police.But when Nile asked Erwin to write his love letters for a woman named Marie, Erwin starts thinking that maybe even a man like him could dream of falling in love.Nile once scoffed at how Erwin could trade Marie for a life of Titans and death.This is why.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Erwin Smith's Father, Erwin Smith & Erwin Smith's Mother, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith&Marie, Erwin Smith/Marie Dawk, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Nile Dawk, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Marie & Nile Dok, Nile Dok/Erwin Smith, Nile Dok/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok/Marie, Nile Dok/Marie/Erwin Smith, Nile Dok/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this quarantine is really getting into my extrovert head, and my emotional and mental health is taking one heck of skinny dip. I NEED human interaction ASDGHJKL  
> AND SO I THOUGHT  
> why not translate all this quarantine angst and anxiety into a story! This idea came to me while cooking for the 2382 time during quarantine and it’s been stuck in my head ever since!  
> I’ve always been curious about what happened between Erwin and Marie and thought this would be a fun (albeit heartbreaking) story to tackle.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to one the songs from the AOT soundtrack— 2chijou by Hiroyuki Sawano as well as Hey Barbara by IV of Spades, try listening to it while reading! ❤️

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

The April heat was unforgiving and harsh as the cadets of the 92nd Cadet Corps went about their usual afternoon sparring session. The clear blue skies and the wildflowers scattered about the compound in full bloom casted a perfect backdrop to the heady atmosphere of the early summer. And as beautiful as the day may be, it was also such a  _ bitch _ .

Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk shrugged off their caramel jackets to prepare for a spar. Their white shirts are already sticking to their backs beneath the April sun. Erwin was just about ready to take down Nile and get over the spar in time for a nice cool shower, and a cigarette paired with a cool glass of whiskey. 

And maybe a woman on his lap. 

“I’m telling you Erwin, you should have been there. She was  _ gorgeous.”  _

Erwin rolled his blue eyes at his friend. Nile had just easily spent the morning all but  _ swooning  _ to Erwin about a girl he just met during one of his and Mike’s romps to a bar in Wall Maria’s central hub called Titan Territory. Usually, Erwin would accompany the two, but he just so happened to be off on a visit to his mother at Wall Rose with his brother. The blonde cadet has yet to see the girl, but he does know enough from his friend that “ _ Fuck she was gorgeous! With blazing ginger curls and bright hazel eyes! And her lips! They looked so sweet and plump. With a curvy body to match too!”  _

“She was like an angel sent by the Goddesses themselves, man,” Nile continued to gush, rubbing his stubble while lost in thought at the mystery girl. Erwin gave a wry smile. Still, he did find some amusement in seeing his friend act like a clingy schoolgirl. Erwin smirked at the raven haired man before him, rolling back his broad shoulders, flexing his muscles for a fight. He was vaguely aware of the lingering glances from the female cadets on the field. “Do you even know her name? Or were you just too busy kissing the ground she walked?” Nile stopped rubbing his peach fuzz, his alabaster features flushing even brighter despite the intense heat. 

“I was drunk. I can’t remember her name.”

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head. He carded his hands through his hair, shaking the sweat out of his blonde hair. “You’re too drunk to remember, or she wouldn’t tell you?” The blonde cocked a thick eyebrow. 

Nile glared at him as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves— At 6’3” Erwin Smith was a good five inches taller than him, and packed more punch and muscle at that. If Nile had any hope of beating the large man, he had to be quick and agile. He needed as much mobility as he could get. 

The two men got into position. 

“Shut up, poor thing was probably too shy.” 

“There’s a fine line between being shy and refusing to entertain a perv,” Erwin jabbed, to which Nile scoffed at.

“OI! SCRUFFY AND EYEBROWS!”

The resounding bark of Cadet Corps Commander, Valentin Müller disturbed the two cadet’s banter. The man was a nightmare. He quite literally looks like a walking corpse, with his eyes sunk in so low into his head, it looked like a talking skull. 

“WHAT ARE YA TWO MILKMAIDS GOSSIPING ABOUT?!” 

The veins in Müller’s neck might as well have popped out as the old commander’s cold eyes bore into them. 

“WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?! A TITAN TO SUCK YA DICK?! YA BETTER START PUNCHING EACH OTHER OR IM GOING TO PERSONALLY CART YA PUSSIES OFF TO A TITAN ORGY!”

_ ‘Sweet Sina Müller, take a happy pill _ ,’ Erwin thinks as he makes eye contact with Nile. 

Both men answer back with a firm “Yes Sir!” Nile, the bastard, whispers under his breath, “Corpse Cock’s going to cart us off because he knows he can’t land a punch on us himself.”

Erwin smirks at the brilliant nickname his brother coined for the old commander. The two men knew that they had to start sparring if they didn’t want Müller hounding their ass. Erwin could sense the shift in Nile’s stance. How he dug his feet into the dry dirt of the sparring field in order to stabilize his center of gravity, ready to spring into action. Erwin knew Nile was quick on his feet. And the stubbled man meant business. All Erwin had to do was wait for his first move. 

And take the first move he did. Nile, quick as fox, lunged forward to land a solid punch to Erwin’s head. Erwin managed to dodge the blow, but soon, Erwin was on the defensive. The taller man started blocking Nile’s successive attacks until he found an opening; Nile may be faster, but Erwin certainly was smarter. 

As a frustrated Nile started throwing punches and kicks in reckless abandon, itching to hit the blonde, he got lucky and landed a blow to the gut. Erwin grunted, and immediately saw the triumph in his opponent’s eyes. 

Erwin smirked.

First rule of sparring— a fight isn’t a victory unless you send your opponent to the ground. 

Erwin latched onto Nile’s dominant punching arm with a death grip, and twisted the man’s limb behind his back. Nile moved to elbow Erwin in the face but the tall blonde let his advantage in size and strength propel his body to throw Nile over his back. Nile hit the dirt with a heavy thud, the back of his skull knocking on the ground. But he wasn’t quite done yet. Without missing a beat, Nile swept his leg out, knocking Erwin off balance. Nile was on top of Erwin the moment the blonde was on the ground. But before Nile can give the final blow, Erwin knees him in the stomach and rolls over Nile’s buckled form. Erwin immediately reached for the wooden training knife in his boot and positioned it above Nile’s jugular. 

“You’re a son of bitch to kill, you know that?” 

Erwin was breathless and sweating buckets. Nile was just the same, as he held his hands palms up in surrender. “Part of the magic, Eyebrows.”

“OI MAGGOTS!” Müller’s roar made the two look up. Around them, a number of cadets— most of whom are women— have stopped their own sparring to watch Erwin and Nile fight. One female cadet was even openly fanning herself, looking straight at Erwin. 

“STOP WATCHING EYEBROWS AND SCRUFFY HAVE SEX AND KEEP FIGHTING. TRAINING ISN’T OVER YET SCUMBALLS!” 

The cadets resumed their sparring with a shaky “Yes Sir!” Once satisfied, Müller stalked off to terrorize some other poor cadet as he glanced at the two vehemently. 

Erwin got up on his feet, then held out a hand to his friend. Nile accepted it, rubbing the growing bump at the back of his head. “By the Walls Erwin, could you tell Derek to stop fucking Müller’s daughter so he could stop chewing us out like the gum off his shoe?” Nile frowned as Erwin tossed him a jug of water from the refreshments area under a tree. “I’ve tried that one already. My brother’s a stubborn piece of shit. You think I like Müller hounding my ass?” Erwin replied, his deep voice gravelly in exhaustion. He started chugging down the soothing liquid. His sculpted Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank, once again feeling quite a few female stares on him. 

“Look at you, a tomcat even without trying.” 

Mike Zacharias’ hulking form approached them. His spar has long since finished after making quick work of his opponent in less than two minutes. Mike, for all intents and purposes, was a deadly weapon masked in his calm facade. He stood even taller than Erwin at 6’5” and had the ability to combine Nile’s quick reflexes, and Erwin’s eye for observation (or rather nose) with his own brutal strength and power. 

“I could smell all the girls creaming up for you,” Mike smirked. 

He is also a lecherous bastard, made even more disconcerting with his ability to ‘sniff people out’. Whatever the fuck that means.

“Better a tomcat than a dog in a rut,” Erwin smirked in reply. 

“And  _ that _ brother is why they call me Bloodhound.” Mike grinned boyishly.

There isn’t a soul in the Cadet Corps who didn’t know about Mike’s many conquests, and he is certainly fine with that. 

Mike watched as Nile poured the remaining contents of his jug over his face. He was in desperate need of a cool off and the summer heat was not helping the throbbing in his head. The light brown haired giant leaned against a tree and jabbed his thumb at Nile’s direction. “I take it this one has told you about his new obsession?” 

“It’s not an obsession.”

“It’s an obsession if you won’t stop talking about a girl who’s name you don’t even know for three days straight.” 

Nile gave Mike a dirty look and flashed his middle finger after he shook off the water from his dark hair, a few dew drops clinging to the unusually long and thick eyelashes that framed his silver eyes. The men heard more than a few feminine gasps at the action. 

Meanwhile, Erwin’s blue eyes grew wide. “ _ Three days? _ I just got back yesterday. Damn, Nile you got it bad,” the blonde chuckled, placing a large hand on his hip as he drank some more water.

“Yeah. Why wait to know her name when you can just corner her in a room and pin her down,” Mike laughed, his deep husk carrying over the warm breeze. 

“Because I don’t operate that way,” came Nile’s serious reply. 

“i d0N’t oPEraTe tHaT wAy” Erwin and Mike nearly doubled over in a fit, once again causing the girls to gaze over the three handsome men lounging beneath a tree. 

But it was true, Nile  _ didn’t  _ operate that way. 

Where Mike fucked around with his women in abandon, and Erwin prefered the intoxicating art of seductive subtlety, Nile tended to be the more romantic of the three. While Nile Dawk—with his rugged good looks and his ‘messy but sexy’ appearance, has had more than his fair share of flings and fucks— liked to be sweet to whichever woman he was currently having a fleeting affair with. 

“Oh piss off you two. Don’t act as if you won’t jump at the first chance to drink at the Territory  _ then  _ jump at a girl.” The tall blonde man and the tall brunette grinned at each other cheekily. 

_ Yes they certainly would.  _

—————

Erwin has never been to the Titan Territory. But something about the bar’s lowlighting, sensual music, and the dark haired beauty writhing on his lap told him he’ll soon be a happy regular. 

Erwin’s hands held the woman’s waist as he pushed her hips forward to press into his, the woman threw back her silky dark hair with a quiet moan. The large blonde started suckling on her exposed clavicle. 

God, Erwin  _ loved _ brunettes. 

He slowly ran his lips up to her slender neck as he reached her ear to whisper hotly, “You’re certainly giving me a  _ pleasurable _ welcome, Elena.” The woman’s perfume was almost as intoxicating as the whiskey he just downed. Elena pressed her hands onto Erwin’s solid chest, her exotic amber eyes peeking at him lustfully. “I had a feeling you aren’t from around here,  _ Soldier _ .” 

Erwin gave a husky chuckle. His distinct Wall Rose accent was quite often a dead giveaway. He tried to hide the twang during the beginning of his Cadet Training, thinking it would bring him unnecessary attention from his many Wall Marian classmates, wondering what a college educated Wall Rose kid like him is doing training to be in the military. But now that the cat’s out of the bag thanks to Müller furiously announcing it to the whole class during their Introductions Ceremony, Erwin found that the accent not only earns him a subconscious sense of respect from his intimidated classmates, but also that Marian women love to flock a man from the inner Walls. 

Erwin ran his large hands up her sides. “And neither are you, kitten.” Elena’s exotic olive skin and cat-like eyes told Erwin she must be from the Eastern District of Wall Maria, who were known for their sunshine, coffee, and perfumes. 

Erwin captured her lips with his, his thumbs grazing the sides of her abundant breasts. Elena purred, and was breathless when she broke the kiss and said heatedly to Erwin, “Well then, why don’t you and I book a room upstairs and tell each other just what… we’re  _ doing _ here.” 

She moves in to kiss Erwin’s thick neck, her hands gripping his strong shoulders. Erwin raised a thick eyebrow. “Tsk tsk kitten, so impatient.” He gestures at his glass. “What about another drink?” Elena pouted at the blonde man, clearly riled up and disappointed. “Don’t be a tease, Erwin!” Erwin gave the woman a peck on the lips then a light smack to her ass. “You’ve seen nothing yet.” 

Elena reluctantly got off his lap and took his glass to refill it at the back of the bar. 

“ _ Goddamn _ . Not even 30 minutes in, and you’ve already got one of the barmaids drooling on your lap. And I thought you’d have more self-restraint than that one.” Nile jabbed a thumb at Mike, who was very clearly enjoying fondling the breast of a blushing blonde girl. The two men could just imagine all the vulgar things the brute must be whispering to the helpless girl. The dark haired man took a drink of his ice cold beer, mumbling, “Thank god we’re not in uniform.” 

Erwin laughed clapping his friend at the back. “Hey man, we’re not so bad! At least we actually got our girl’s name,” The blonde grinned cheekily. Nile rolled his eyes to the heavens, already hearing this joke before. “Whatever, Eyebrows. Just you wait till she gets here. You’ll  _ wish _ you saw her first!” 

“Wait.” Erwin takes in the fact that Nile hasn’t been drinking all the hard liquor he usually loved, and is nursing a pretty boring mug of beer and half a cigarette instead. “Have you been waiting for her? Shit Nile, since when were you such a sap!” Nile was about to snap back a retort when his silver eyes looked over Erwin’s shoulder, and his breath hitched. 

“One of you boys ordered a whiskey?” 

Erwin swiveled back smoothly to finally see his friend’s mystery girl. Only to see a familiar face. 

“ _ Marie _ ?”


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to add in the songs I’ve written to to each chapter! I hope it’ll help you lovelies enjoy The Wingman more 💙  
> For this chapter, it’s Trostpflaster by Die Lieferanten

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

“ _ Marie _ ?”

Nile was absolutely right, Erwin thought. 

She  _ is  _ gorgeous. 

Perhaps even more so now that she’s lost some of the remaining baby fat she had back when she first walked into Erwin’s senior Philosophy class. He’s never seen a woman walk so regally without even trying. Her fiery ginger curls bounced with every step, and her bright hazel eyes held so much pride in them.

If Erwin were to be completely honest, he would’ve been a  _ little  _ intimidated if it wasn’t for the cute freckles she had sprinkled all over her rosy cheeks. He soon found out that she was in fact, a freshman and was taking Philosophy on an advanced level. 

And  _ that  _ certainly made the man raise a thick eyebrow. 

Back at his time at The College of Wall Rose, the two never really interacted much outside of the occasional bumps in the classroom. They ran amongst very different circles of friends, and Marie was relatively quiet and liked to keep to herself. 

But nonetheless, Erwin definitely noticed her. 

Though, that was three years ago. Erwin doubted Marie would still remember him now. 

“ _ Erwin _ ?”

_ Or maybe she would,  _ Erwin smirks.

Marie’s hazel eyes were bewildered. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. Suddenly, she was back at Wall Rose. Everything around her was new and foreign. Everyone around her in silk and top hats. And the handsome prodigy that is Erwin Smith, catching her curious eyes.

Nile looked between his friend and the pretty girl who’s name he now knew.

“You two know each other?” 

Marie’s hazel eyes flash to the man who just spoke. 

“You again?!” 

Nile immediately flashed her his megawatt smile. “Hey,  _ Marie _ .” 

The ginger girl just exasperatedly placed a hand to her temple.

“Just. Who ordered the whiskey?” 

Erwin lazily raised a large hand, his deep baritone answering, “I did.” 

Marie gracefully set down his glass of whiskey, placing a slender hand to her small waist. “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Nile responds, “How did you and Eyebrows here know each other?” Marie looked visibly amused at the nickname, her hazel eyes shifting over to Erwin. “Eyebrows, huh?  _ That’s  _ a good one!” Marie laughed gleefully, her silky voice making both men stop for a moment to gaze at the seemingly flawless way she threw her head back. And if Erwin and Nile didn’t know any better, they would’ve looked slackjawed and stupid at the sight. One thing was for sure, this one of a kind girl certainly did not belong in a bar. 

But the moment was gone almost as fast as it came.

Marie looked to Nile to answer his question. “ _ Eyebrows  _ and I were Philosophy classmates at the College of Wall Rose.” 

Nile snapped his head to Erwin. “ _ College of Wall Rose? _ I knew you were some fancy shmancy college kid but  _ the  _ College of Wall Rose?” 

Erwin just quietly drank from the glass of whiskey Marie just brought him. 

“He never told you? He was class valedictorian!” Something about the way Marie said that so proudly made Erwin want to grin. Instead he just smirks behind his glass, as Nile wryly answered, “I’m not surprised, he’s always been such a nerd.” At that, Erwin chuckles, “Well that was three years ago.” His handsome face turned to Marie. “ You’re probably already graduating this year, so what’s a college girl like you doing in a place like this?” 

Marie’s face fell. And Erwin immediately wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid (shocking, I know) question. The ginger’s previously cheery disposition suddenly changed to a guarded one, as she took the tray she’s placed on the table, into her hands. 

“I could ask you the same. What’s a former Alphaman of Delta Chi doing in some dingy bar in the middle of Wall Maria?” Marie’s striking hazel eyes flashed at Erwin’s clear blue ones.

“Bloody hell Erwin, you were in a  _ frat?! _ ”

Both Erwin and Marie ignored Nile’s shock, as the barmaid continued. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but there aren’t very many sorority girls to mess around with over here.” 

“Marie, I didn’t mean to—“

“Marie! What are you doing taking my table!”

Marie watched as Elena came sauntering over, clearly having applied some extra rouge and lipstick. She gave Marie a dirty look as she draped herself over Erwin’s lap. 

The barmaid couldn’t understand why, but she felt her chest constrict in disappointment. 

_ But how could she forget? _

Marie thinks, remembering exactly what he was ever since she knew of him as a newcomer in Wall Rose— a charmer, a playboy. Trouble. She locked eyes with Erwin.

“ _ Of course. _ What was I thinking? _ ” _

She looked to Elena when the brunette asked her to repeat what she said. Marie shook her head, “Sorry, Elena. I didn’t know. I just saw the order at the board and thought I’d bring it to them faster. They’re all yours tho!” The woman turned to walk away, head held high, fiery curls bouncing in each step. 

“Wait, Marie!”

A hand held her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned back, expecting to find Erwin. 

But no. It’s just the dark haired drunk who wouldn’t stop asking to buy her a drink or  _ at least _ give him her name. He certainly gave her his and if she remembers correctly, Marie thinks it was Nile. 

“Listen. Marie, I don’t care what you’re doing here, but it’s a nice warm evening out. Let me—“ 

The ginger placed a finger to his lips to shush him. This close to him, Marie noticed that Nile, with his messy dark hair, 5 o’clock shadow, and the thick eyelashes framing sincere silver eyes,  _ did  _ have a rugged charm to them. But they were nowhere near as handsome as Erwin Smith’s fine golden hair, intelligent blue eyes and sharp jawline. 

Marie frowned when she realized just where her train of thought went.

“Nile right? I’m very flattered.  _ Truly _ . But as you can see,” she gestures around her, as Nile instead lets his heavy-lidded silver eyes rove down the sight of her. Marie let her ginger hair fall freely, framing her face with bouncy waves of curls. Her tall and willowy figure was hidden behind a typical barmaid’s attire of a peasant dress and an apron. And yet somehow, Nile thinks, she  _ still _ looks gorgeous. 

“...I’m very busy and I don’t really have time to go out.” Marie narrowed her eyes when she noticed the man openly checking her out. “So if you aren’t ordering anything else from me, I’ll go ahead.” At that, Marie swiftly turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a very disheartened Nile behind. 

—————

“Let it go, Nile.  _ College of Wall Rose?”  _ Mike whistled, “ It sounds like she’s way too out of your league anyways.” Mike then grunts as his large fingers struggled to clean off the gunked up oil from the tiny nooks and crannies of his 3DMG’s gear shift. 

It was yet another sweltering hot April afternoon, and the three cadets were tasked to do gear maintenance by Commander Müller. He thought that his top three cadets in the running for the first ranks of the Top Ten could do themselves some good by practicing their hand at gear management.

_ Just kidding!  _ Müller was just being an old fucker, and thought that it would be fun to watch Derek Smith’s brother bust his ass over a job he isn’t even supposed to do. 

“But I had her  _ right there _ ! She was laughing, and talking to us…” Nile briefly blew on the metal grips of his gears to polish it. 

“If only Commander Genius here didn’t drive her away!” Nile huffed at Erwin. 

But Mike nudged him as the man grins, “Aw cheer up, Scruffy! Forget about her. By the end of the summer, once we graduate and enter the Military Police, you can go have your pick of any well landed, well educated broad in Wall Sina…” 

The hulking man’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

“While Erwin and I will fuck the rest!” 

Mike’s deep, booming laughter was cut off when the inner mechanisms of his gear conked out in disrepair. The little bolts and screws shooting out and onto the grass.

“By the  _ fucking  _ Walls!”

“Give me that,” Erwin sighs, having just finished fixing his own gear. He was always better at piecing together gear and machinery anyways. 

“But Mike’s right, You really shouldn’t mess around with a girl like Marie.” Says the blonde man, as he made quick work with puzzling together the gears, springs and screws of Mike’s trigger mechanism. 

“Says the guy who just fucked some barmaid brainless last night.” Nile scoffs bitterly. Erwin looks up from his work, handing the fixed gear to Mike. Using the back of his hand, swiped away a few strands of loose golden hair that’s fallen onto his eyes. “My point is, Marie isn’t your run of the mill kind of girl. She’s as stubborn and as prideful as they come. And she’s brighter than she lets on.” Erwin stops and grins. 

“And yeah, I  _ did  _ fuck that barmaid brainless. Didn’t make her my bloody  _ wife _ .”

Nile rolls his eyes as his two large friends chuckled together. It really was always gonna be sex and booze with these two.

“Well unlike you two dickheads, I don’t just let my dick lead me to the next pussy I sniff around. I actually wanna have  _ something  _ with her!” Nile says indignantly as he snaps back the protective casing of his gear. 

Erwin wipes the motor oil off his hands. Carefully watching Nile, he ponders over what the ravenette just admitted. “We know. But you aren’t gonna woo Marie with just a free drink out. Don’t waste your time, your style isn’t going to work on her. She never mentioned this, but that Philosophy class I met her at? That was a  _ senior _ ’s level Philosophy class and she was just a  _ freshman _ .” 

More than a third of the population very well couldn’t afford a College education. Some people stopped their schooling after secondary school if they were lucky. Most only finish primary school, long enough to at least be literate and be able to practice simple mathematics. 

Only a few upper middle class families from Wall Rose—like Erwin’s— as well as the exorbitantly rich of Wall Sina can pay to send their kids to College. But even still, very few of these kids have enough class credits to qualify for advanced classes. 

Nile’s eyes widened in amazement. “ _ Goddamn. _ ” Erwin looked at his friend pointedly. “Yeah.” 

Erwin and Mike heave their boxes of gears up to stash them back at the storage compartments of the gear shed. Nile did the same, handing his box to Mike, who was the tallest, to stash his gear in at a top shelf.

“Then what in Sina’s name is a girl like her doing in a bar like that?!” 

Nile looked to Erwin, who just answered smugly. 

“ _ My question exactly.” _

Nile shook his head and reached into his jacket pocket for a cigarette. He offers a stick each to his two friends, which they accept with grunted thanks.

“But that only makes me want her more. Shit, she’s perfect.” 

Mike blew out a puff. “He hasn’t been listening.” 

Erwin takes a smooth drag of his cigarette. “For all you know, that girl’s probably promised to some merchant in Wall Rose.” It certainly wasn’t uncommon for most of his female classmates to have already been betrothed to some minor lord, if not already married. 

But Erwin knew that obviously isn’t the case with Marie. He knew that if Marie  _ was _ betrothed, she wouldn’t be caught dead working as a barmaid of all things. 

And by the way Nile’s eyebrows drew together, he didn’t think so either.

Nile looks over to Mike expectantly, “Well Bloodhound, how’d she smell to you?” 

As much as Erwin and Nile would like to keep saying that Mike’s uncanny ability to ‘sniff people out’ disgusts them, it  _ has  _ proven to be accurate time and time again. 

The Bloodhound smirks, “Single. I don’t smell a man on her.”  _ The nose knows. _

Nile gave a small pump of his fist. “Nice! Just what I wanted to hear!” Nile turns to Erwin, “Sorry Eyebrows, but this guy isn’t giving up that easily. If she’s a woman of eloquence and wit then I’ll get her with eloquence and wit! And you, Erwin my brother, will help me out!” 

Erwin rolled his eyes and drawled. “Yes because you  _ lack _ said eloquence and wit.” Nile shrugged, “Hey, we can’t all be blonde haired, blue eyed golden boys from Wall Rose. Besides, I know you’ve been itching for some good Ragako Brandy.” 

Nile raised a brow cockily, “Give me until the end of the summer. If she’s in my arms by the time we graduate, then I’m going to hand you one whole bottle of Ragako Brandy!” 

“In exchange for?”

“Be my wingman. Help me write letters for her.”

Mike nearly spluttered. “Fuck, you’re really gonna court this chick?” 

Erwin shook his head, knowing that once Nile put his mind to something, there’s no stopping him. It was one of the reasons why they were such good friends actually. Looking at Nile, Erwin knew the man was sincere in his intentions. Perhaps for once, Erwin was relieved that his friend was such an old school hopeless romantic. Sure, Nile  _ could  _ be a flirt, but he was a loyal and honest man. And  _ clearly  _ the poor guy was smitten, and truly did want to court Marie. 

And anyways, Erwin thinks, he trusts that Marie is smart enough to decide on what’s best for her.

Erwin stepped on the burnt up stump of his cigarette. “I don’t know Nile, I’m a pretty good wingman. And Ragako isn’t cheap.”

Nile grinned, finishing his own stick. “And neither is Marie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of how I portrayed Marie here, even how the boys met her, was based on @drinkyourfuckingmilk’s lovely portrayal of Marie at her tumblr blog! (Go check it out if you’re unfamiliar with her comics huhuhu please I have her Marie stuff saved on my phone for whenever I feel like turning my heart to mush) But don’t you worry, this Marie’s got a few more surprises up her sleeve, just you wait!
> 
> But a few things from this fic will be pulled from my own life. It’s like they say, write what you know! Say for example, Delta Chi isn’t a real frat (or at least, I don’t think so???) but it WAS the name of my the debate club I was a part of back when I was in high school!  
> And remember, WASH YOUR HANDS!!!


	3. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Tout ou rien by Marie-Flore! You can go ahead and search for its English translation you guys, it’s such a lovely song!

**Chapter 3: The Library**

Marie couldn’t breathe. 

She couldn’t understand how her heart was both thundering and constricting in her chest as she walked away from the dark haired man. 

It wasn’t that Marie wanted to be harsh, but she simply wasn’t in the right disposition to be dealing with unwanted flirtations right now. 

Not when all she could think about was what in the world would  _ Erwin Smith _ of all people, be doing in a bar she happened to be working at?!’ 

She hasn’t seen those blue eyes for the better part of three years, and  _ honestly _ , Marie has managed to forget about them. Those blue eyes once haunted her as a freshman, while in the middle of burning the midnight oil. 

The embodiment of everything she didn’t have, perhaps couldn’t have, but  _ wanted _ .

And now seeing them again. And  _ here _ of all places! It had Marie reeling for the back of the bar. 

She needed to compose herself. 

The cool water Marie drank was a welcome and soothing sensation. She took a moment to calm down, and reassured herself that this was just a one time thing. Erwin Smith, for all his misperceived squareness, has always enjoyed the company of women. The man was probably just bar hopping and ultimately found what he’s been looking for— Elena. 

After tonight, he’d be gone to look for other bars, to look for other girls. Perhaps even go back to Wall Rose where he belongs. And Erwin would forget he ever saw her waiting around some dingy, low-lit bar in Wall Maria. 

Marie sighed.

But the fact remains that disappointment twinged at her heart. Once again berating herself for being so easily swept away, Marie tightens her apron and to get back to work. Ignoring the way those deep blue eyes suddenly transported Marie back to an old campus library at the College of Wall Rose. 

  
  
  


_ -Three Years Ago, College of Wall Rose Library _ -

  
  


Marie had just started her first week of Advanced Philosophy and she knew that the class wouldn’t be easy, despite her having qualified for it. So now here she was, scouring the shelves for a few old textbooks which she thought might help her weather through. 

If there was anything she loved most about her new college, it certainly was it’s rich library, with it’s vast collection of tomes, as well as it’s soothing old book smell. 

“Professor Holmes’ class?”

Marie jumped at the sudden interruption of a deep baritone amidst the quiet. She looked up to find the most mesmerizing blue eyes she’s ever seen, staring down at her. 

Almost...  _ assessing _ her. 

Erwin Smith gestures at the handful of books she had stacked up in her arms. “I noticed you’re trying to read up on Grecian Philosophy.” 

Marie blushed when she realized that she must have been staring at the man for far too long. 

“O-oh, yeah!” Marie gave a small laugh to shake off the nerves. “I wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t be left behind despite being technically ‘qualified’ for the class.” Erwin gave an amused smile when Marie put up two quirky little air quotes. 

“So it’s true.” Erwin says, tilting his head, the light glinting against his deep blue eyes. “You  _ are _ one smart cookie.” 

Erwin was half expecting the usual flustered response once a girl realizes that he’s taken interest in her. But something in Marie’s hazel eyes sparked. 

“I’m one  _ exceptionally _ smart cookie, so watch out, sir.” 

Erwin raised a thick eyebrow, his handsomely chiseled face breaking into an impressed smile. This girl’s  _ certainly _ got his interest piqued now. 

“I have no doubt about that, miss...?” 

Now it was Marie’s turn to raise a sculpted eyebrow at him, shifting the weight of her books to rest on one hip. Posture held high, she held a slender hand out.

“Marie. Marie Bonnard.”

The blond man took her hand in his large calloused one, noting how soft it felt in his firm grip. Marie felt her cheeks bloom hotly at the contact. 

“Erwin. Erwin Smith.”

Oh but Marie knew exactly who he was. There wasn’t a single girl on campus who didn’t know who Erwin Smith was— highly intelligent, easily commanded respect, and devilishly handsome. And as much as Marie hated to be another one of the many girls who fawned over this magnetic force of a man, she had to admit that even  _ she _ is having trouble resisting his charms. 

“Nice to meet you, Erwin.” Marie wanted to kick herself with how utterly soft that sounded. 

Erwin smirked. “Likewise, Marie.”

Their hands lingered in each other’s hold for far longer than they should have. 

“Where are my manners, let me get those for you.” Erwin’s smooth baritone breaks the spell and easily moves to get the heavy books off of Marie’s arms, when suddenly Marie gets a whiff of Erwin’s scent.

_ Sandalwood, aftershave and...  _

_ Erwin.  _

It nearly made her head spin. If it weren’t for the man motioning to a thick volume three shelves above her head, the poor girl probably would have been in a daze already. 

“You won’t need these. Holmes likes to use a single resource for his lectures. Makes things easier for us and for him.” 

Erwin turned to deposit the hefty books down a book bin for re-shelving. When he faced back to the ginger girl, Erwin was treated to the adorable sight of Marie up on her tiptoes, trying to reach the thick volume he just pointed at earlier. 

He pursed his lips at the way her lithe body stretched and displayed her curves. 

Marie heard a deep chuckle before a large hand reached from behind her to grab the book. She swiveled around, her red curls swaying along with her movement, and was met by the hulking form of Erwin Smith— so much nearer now— bent over her. 

Deep blue eyes boring into her. 

Drowning her.

Marie was once again engulfed by the scent of Sandalwood, aftershave and... 

“Erwin!”

The pair looked to the voice, and found a woman with a distinctly annoyed look in her eyes. Well, the look was mostly directed at Marie, who was still pressed up against a shelf beneath Erwin’s large body. 

“Let’s go,  _ Babe _ !” 

Her outburst was followed by a few distinct shushes which just agitated her more. 

The woman was a bombshell. With luscious dark hair, and an even more luscious body. Marie recognized her as one of the sorority girls her dorm mate hung out with. 

Erwin straightens up, and turns to the dark haired woman, and gracefully holds a finger to his lips. The action let Marie appreciate a fine view of his chiseled jawline. 

The woman just pouted. 

Erwin faces back to Marie, his handsome face returning to it’s usual polite smile. All the intensity in his blue eyes from moments ago have melted away. 

“Well that’s my cue. Here.”

Their hands brush once more as Erwin hands Marie the book he held. Marie glanced down at the book.

“Thank you, Erwin.”

Erwin decides right then that he quite liked hearing his name on her lips. 

“I’ll see you in class, Marie.”

And Marie watches him walk away.

——————————

Marie knew she should walk away. 

But she was frozen. 

She had managed to keep her composure as she actively avoided Erwin and Nile’s table, with the former’s calculating gaze and the latter’s lingering glances. 

She threw herself so much into the night’s work, that she didn’t realize that the men had left. Marie never saw where they went off to, but she now certainly knew where Erwin would be staying for the night.

Marie was fixing up for the night when she found Erwin Smith pressing a very wanton Elena up against a wall. 

Erwin’s large bulk had every intention of smothering the petite woman, as he languidly pushed his narrow hips against hers. One large hand had a firm grip on her ass, the other in the disheveled mess of her midnight hair. Elena was helpless as the blonde man’s lips throughly ravished her ruby red ones. 

Marie gasped at the sight, dropping her dishrag. 

Elena lightly pushed at Erwin’s chest when she realized they had company. The pair looks at her, still frozen on the spot.

Erwin’s pupils were blown wide in lust, but his gaze was cool and unforthcoming.

“Marie,” Elena purred breathlessly, delighted at the shocked look on the ginger’s face. She sensually trailed her hands up Erwin’s muscular arms, until they rested upon the thick column of his neck. “Please book a room for Mr. Smith and I upstairs.” 

Marie swallowed a lump she didn’t know formed in her throat. 

“I’ll log it down.”

Marie finally turned to walk away. Her heart pounding in her chest.

_ Angry.  _ That’s what this feeling was. 

She furiously swiped away a stray tear, reminding herself.

_ Erwin always loved brunettes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All your feedback is very much appreciated, and honestly motivates me to write more for y’all! Chapter 4 is already halfway done so hopefully the next chapter won’t be such a long wait! 
> 
> And yeah, I did used to have a Professor with the last name Holmes before, but he taught us Research! He was hot tbh asdfghjsk 
> 
> As always, please do stay safe and healthy and WASH YOUR HANDS!


	4. The First Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daamn this is a pretty long one! I thought you lovelies deserved a thicc update for all the wait 💙  
> And because of that, we got more song inspos than usual for this chapter: Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens, Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan, and come out and play by Billie Eillish
> 
> I also forgot to mention last chapter that I named Marie after my favorite impressionst artist, Piérre Bonnard! You’ll see why 😉

**Chapter 4: The First Letter**

  
  


Erwin was thankful for the cool summer breeze as he made his way into the nearby town’s post office to receive his letters from Derek and his mother. A small smile graced his features when he found the two envelopes greeting him when he opened his letter box. One bearing the Wings of Freedom seal of the Scouting Legion, the other a postage stamp from Wall Rose.

He quickly opened Derek’s letter first, Erwin’s blue eyes skimming over the words written on an official Scouting Legion stationary. Erwin was surprised to read that his brother would be visiting again very soon. Derek was under orders from Commander Shadis to retrieve some files at the Cadet Corps’ Archives Office. But more than that, Derek wanted to meet with him saying, “I met a very pretty girl, and I wanna introduce her to you.”

Which was code for, _“The Intelligence Division of the Legion has made some discoveries you’ll want to know. Meet me at my aforementioned destination.”_ Which in this case, was the Archives Office. 

Derek Smith was privy to all sorts of confidential information thanks to his position as Deputy Section Commander at the Scouting Legion’s Intelligence Division. Perhaps Derek sharing sensitive information to his brother could cost him his life, but the brothers— as true sons of Jonathan Smith— were adamant in doing whatever it takes to know the truth of the Walls.

Erwin grimaced.

‘And _I’m no stupid little boy anymore,’_

Erwin pushes back the dark memories. 

Moping wasn’t going to help his father’s legacy.

Ever since the suspicious death of their father, the Smith boys have taken it upon themselves to prove their father’s claims that the history of the Walls is more than meets the eye. Which was why Derek— being the elder brother— decided to join the frontlines of the Scouting Legion in pursuit of this knowledge, while Erwin would climb the ranks of the Military Police and uncover the truth from within. The brothers agreed that they would cover more ground if they split up this way. 

And worst comes to worst, their mother would at least still have one son around to take care of her. 

Erwin opens his mother’s letter next, the familiar loopy scrawl, and the nostalgic smell of _home_ which oddly seems to stick to all her letters, comforting him. 

_My Darling Erwin,_

_I’ve just received the carnations, darling. As always, they are beautiful! Please put in a good word for the florist who arranges these. They have such artistry! I will be potting them after I write this. Maybe I’ll place them at the kitchen windowsill so I’ll be reminded of my brave and handsome sons whenever I wash._

_And perhaps my brave and handsome sons would remember to visit their dear old mother? Don’t worry, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Mother is quite content here with her tulips and carnations, but I do miss my baby boys._

_Please tell your brother to be very careful out there. You too, Erwin. If you will not take care for yourselves, then do it for your father and I. Your father would never forgive me if any harm came upon you boys. And it would break my heart._

_Mama loves you very much, and I pray that the Goddesses would protect you both every day. Come visit me soon, darling. I promise I’ll bake you your favorite strawberry pie! With the extra maple syrup, just the way you like it!_

_Much love and kisses,_

_Mama._

Erwin smiled softly. It was always nice to hear from his mother. He was glad he chose a good florist for his mother’s flowers. His mother only deserves the best. And he definitely misses her and her strawberry pie.

_‘Derek and I should visit mother again soon. ‘_

Erwin was tucking in the two letters into his jacket pocket, when he heard a familiar name. 

“You’ve got another big one, Miss Marie!” 

Sure enough, Erwin sees Marie Bonnard accept a rather hefty looking box from the mail concierge. She gave a bright smile to the young man behind the desk despite the heavy bulk in her arms. “I got it, Tom, thank you!” 

Tom blushed at Marie’s undeniably pretty smile. “A-are you sure? I could—“

Marie gasped at the sensation of two strong arms lifting the box out of her grasp. When she looked up to snap at who dared try to take it away, her hazel eyes widened.

“No worries Tom, I’ll help her bring it home.” 

Erwin’s easy smile and smooth voice made carrying the heavy box seem like a piece of cake. _‘Well, considering how big this guy is, it probably was.’_ The thought made Marie want to cross her arms and stomp her feet. 

Tom looked between her and Erwin. Marie could almost see the gears turning in the young man’s head, and the unspoken ‘Oh’in his lips. “I see, of course sir.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Erwin, I’m more than capable of carrying it myself.” Marie moves to get the box back, when she notices something. 

“Besides,” she begins, as her hazel eyes rove up the unmistakable military uniform Erwin was wearing. They zero in on the crossed sword insignia of the Cadet Corps. “Don’t you have training to go to?”

Erwin’s brilliant blue eyes sparked in amusement. “It’s a Saturday. So no training for today. I got all the time in the world, Marie.” The blonde smirked as he easily pulled the full weight of the box into his arms. “And we both know you’re going to hate lugging this around beneath this heat.”

Marie regarded the man before her. If there was anything she knew about Erwin, it’s that he took what he wanted and there would be no stopping him to it. 

And she _will_ hate lugging the box around beneath the harsh sun. Marie harrumphed.

“Fine _.”_

——————————

The pair walked out of the postal office and into the bright glare of the summer sun in relative silence. The nearby weekend market was having a busy morning, and Marie didn’t miss all the women who have stopped in their errands, pausing their weekend shopping to look up at the vision that is Erwin Smith. They would then notice her by his side, and would either turn away in disappointment or look at her with eyes that wished she’d go away. 

Marie rolled her eyes. She’s seen so many girls beam with pride to be seen walking beside Erwin back at the College of Wall Rose. And now, Marie doesn’t understand what was so nice about having complete strangers stare and be hostile towards you for no reason. 

Out of curiosity, she peeked up at Erwin’s imposing figure, seeing if any of this attention affected him at all. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t. 

Erwin’s handsomely cut profile, with his straight nose, high cheekbones, and perfectly chiseled jaw simply looked ahead, paying no mind to all the longing looks he was receiving. 

_Of course. He must be so used to all this already._

The summer breeze picked up and slightly ruffled Erwin’s blonde hair, making it glint and gleam against the sun’s brilliance. He looked like a golden hero sculpted by the hand of a god. 

It was also then that she caught that familiar whiff of _sandalwood and aftershave._

As if sensing her gaze, Erwin’s blue eyes flit at her. A small smirk quirked at his lips. Marie hastily looks to her front. A blush already forming at her cheeks from being caught staring. 

“Is the box from your family?”

Marie was just a _tad_ bit miffed that Erwin _still_ hasn’t broken a sweat from carrying such a heavy load. 

She shook her head good naturedly, “It came from a very sweet old lady from Wall Rose. She’s been my pen pal for a few years now. She likes to send me boxes of treats and goodies when she knows I’ll be away from Wall Rose for the summer.” Marie looks up thoughtfully, “Well, she _does_ like to say that I’m like the daughter she never had. More so now that her sons are away.” She smiled softly. “So I guess it sort of is from family.” 

Erwin smiles back at the wistful look in Marie’s hazel eyes, “She sounds wonderful.”

“How about you? Did you have to clean out your admirers’ dozens of love letters from your letter box?” Marie teased. Erwin raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

“What admirers?” 

Marie lightly swatted at Erwin’s arm. He just laughed saying, “If by admirers you mean my mother and my imbecile brother, then yes.” 

Marie glanced at Erwin, “You have a brother?” The blonde nodded, “An older one. He just wrote to me that he’ll be visiting back from the Scouting Legion.”

That made Marie’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. 

_‘Erwin Smith training in the Cadet Corps, now an older brother in the Scouting Legion? The Smiths clearly don’t need to pursue a military career if they don’t want to. So what are they doing playing soldier?’_

It was then that Marie noticed the corner of her apartment block. “We’re here.”

——————————

The apartment was small, but homey. Just enough for one person to stay in. Erwin noticed the small personal effects that littered the space, which spoke about the girl living within it. Little things, like the paint brushes submerged in a jar of water, and the rolled up tubes of paint beside it. As well as a magazine featuring a popular musical that was showing in Wall Rose, sitting on the small kitchen table. 

But what really stood out about the apartment was the variety of flowers which ornamented the place. Marie noticed Erwin’s blue eyes taking in all the flora, and briefly waved at the flowers, explaining that she liked to dabble in Ikebana. 

Marie takes the magazine off the table and gestures for Erwin to place the box on the kitchen table she just cleared. “Would you like some tea?” Came Marie’s distant voice, already busy pouring warm water into two teacups. “Thank you,” Erwin replies politely as he approaches a nearby window across the kitchen table. A small plot of white and pink carnations at the windowsill has caught Erwin’s attention. 

Marie turns to Erwin with the two fragrant cups of tea, only to find him admiring the carnations. She places a teacup in front of him at the window ledge. “My mother was a florist before she had me. So I try to read the botany and floristry books she left behind whenever I can.”

Erwin’s blue eyes look to Marie in disbelief. How could she be so _nonchalant_ at downplaying an obvious skill? 

“Try _?_ Marie, they’re lovely.” 

Marie blushed at the compliment, not quite sure if he was referring to the flowers or… something else.

The pair stood before the window, gazing into the view outside, as they took a sip of their tea. A comfortable silence enveloping them.

Erwin raised an eyebrow the moment he took a taste of the sweet tea. Marie smiled, “That’s strawberry tea from the same lady who sent me the box. You like it?” Erwin looks back to the carnations at the windowsill. A softness settling over his features. “My mother would make these for me back home. It’s my favorite.” 

He turns to look at Marie only to find that her smile has turned into laughter. _Who would have thought Erwin Smith would have a sweet tooth… or be a Momma’s boy?_

Erwin’s lips and brows quirked in amusement. “What?” 

“Oh nothing, I just didn’t think you’d be such a momma’s boy!” Erwin rolled his eyes. “Hey, if it’s any consolation,” Marie begins, her laughter dying down. “It’s my favorite too,” she winks. 

That caught Erwin off guard, as he took another sip of his strawberry tea to fight down a blush. 

Marie grew quiet. 

“I’m sure your mother doesn’t like that fact that you’re out here. Especially with your brother serving the Legion.”

Erwin turned somber. “No. She tries to convince us to leave every time we visit her.” The blonde felt the woman beside him take a breath, readying herself for the one question which burned at the back of her head.

“Then why don’t you? You’re Erwin Smith! You’re more than capable of excelling in whatever field you put your mind to in Wall Sina. You can be whatever you want. You don’t _need_ to risk your life in the military.” Marie reached out a hand to gently caress the embroidered crossed swords on Erwin’s chest. “So what are you doing here?”

Erwin’s face was a picture of calm. For many people, the Military was a great gamble for survival and security. They would be willing to endure the hardships of Cadet Corps training, risking their lives in the process, if it meant daily meals, a place to sleep, and a chance to enter the Inner Walls if they were good enough to qualify for the Military Police. 

Erwin understood Marie’s confusion on why he would choose to pursue a military career. But she seems to have forgotten that some men take the hard path for a purpose. 

His blue eyes were distant as he placed his teacup down. “Isn’t the simple wish to serve humanity an acceptable enough reason?”

Marie’s hazel eyes were unconvinced, but she gave a small shrug anyways. “I suppose,” she replied as she sipped her tea.

“How about you?”

_Oh no._

Erwin’s gaze turned intense, as he asked her the one question she’s been dreading. 

“What are you doing working as a barmaid? Why aren’t you off spending your summer looking for a husband like the rest of the girls at Wall Rose?”

Now Marie set her own cup down. Erwin watched in interest as something steeled and solidified in Marie’s hazel eyes. 

“Because I don’t need one.”

Marie closed her eyes and sighed, “Besides, I’m nothing like the Wall Rose girls. I always have to work for what I get. And that includes College. I work during the summer and try to earn enough to pay off what my scholarship doesn’t cover.” 

She looked Erwin in the eye. “That’s _why I’m working as a barmaid.”_

Marie was prepared to find pity in Erwin’s eyes. Instead, she found wonder. His lips slightly parted as he tucked a stray strand of ginger hair behind her ear. He moved closer to her and drew in a breath. 

“You’re right. You’re nothing like the girls from Wall Rose,” Erwin’s smooth baritone sent shivers down Marie’s spine.

This close, Marie could feel the warmth radiating from Erwin’s body. She could smell the distinct sandalwood and aftershave that made her head go hazy. She could feel herself drowning in Erwin’s blue eyes again. 

“You’re bright and brave. Entirely something else,” Erwin breathed, as he looked intently into the ginger girl’s hazel eyes. Trying to understand just _what_ exactly was making him lean into her. 

He was so, so close. She could feel herself getting surrounded by him…

_By Erwin._

If she could just…

_Stand on her tiptoes._

Marie felt her soft plump lips touch Erwin’s thin ones, and was thrilled to find him _avidly_ returning the kiss. His strong hands immediately went to her waist, as he pulled her even closer. Her own slender hands wrapped themselves around Erwin’s thick neck. Her fingers brushing along the bristles of his undercut.

Marie felt heat pool in her belly, as the large man prodded a wet tongue against her lips. With a soft moan, the woman parted her lips without hesitation and found that Erwin Smith tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. 

_So Erwin Smith smokes._

She reveled in the fact that she’s just found out that the man smokes from _kissing_ him. But then Marie felt Erwin’s calloused hands gently but firmly pushed her away. 

When Marie opened her heavy-lidded eyes, she was met with cool and unfathomable blue eyes. The memory of Erwin pressing Elena up against a wall at the bar came rushing back to her. How he was so clearly _delighted_ from taking her pleasure. 

Her hands suddenly felt cold as she quickly stepped back as if she'd been burned. Marie stuttered out an apology, already hating herself for acting like a desperate girl. _She’s really done it this time._

She squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists. Panic bubbled up her throat.

_What was she thinking? Erwin’s only ever liked brunettes. What makes her think he’ll want her over Elena?_

“What? No, Marie it’s not that.” The reply of Erwin’s smooth baritone made Marie realize that she’s said her thoughts out loud. Erwin nudges her chin to look up at him.

When Marie opened her glassy hazel eyes again, as if a switch flipped in Erwin, she saw a rather amused look on his face, a small dimple showing on his cheek. “You see, I wouldn’t be a very good wingman if I start kissing you now.” 

Marie blinked. “What?”

Erwin stopped the urge to kiss her adorable freckled face again.

“My best friend wants to court you, Marie.”

“Oh _.”_

Along with that realization, Marie recognized Erwin’s efforts to try and diffuse the situation. Marie started shaking her head in laughter, the awkwardness and embarrassment of the moment finally melting away. 

“And _you’re_ going to help him with that?” Marie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she leant back. Erwin gave her a dimpled, boyish grin. “Can you blame me? The guy promised me a bottle of Ragako Brandy for it. So you better say yes to him!”

“W o w”

Erwin and Marie laughed together. The morning light that bounced brightly against Marie’s ginger curls made the laughing, freckled girl look absolutely radiant. 

_‘Sweet Sina, now I really want to kiss her again,’_ Erwin thought as he added, 

“So get ready to see more of our faces at the Territory.” 

Marie mockingly rolled her eyes in response. 

“ _Oh Goddess.”_

It was then that Marie decided that she quite liked Erwin like this— carefree and playful. 

——————————

When Erwin left her little floral apartment, Marie immediately sat down and wrote a letter to Agatha about the charming young soldier who just helped her carry the box the old lady sent. Marie couldn’t help the way the butterflies in her belly fluttered about at the thought. Nor did she notice it. 

Two days later, when Marie stepped out of her apartment to finally send her reply to Agatha, she was surprised to find a small white envelope fluttering down from her door jamb. 

She picked it up and found her name written on it with an elegant flourish. She excitedly opened the letter in curiosity and read the carefully written letter. 

Marie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s 3000+ words! Asdfghjk  
> Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangement.  
> *winkwink* to those who have figured it out by now hihihi  
> I’ll see you lovelies again soon, and as always, stay safe, healthy, AND WASH YOUR HANDS!


	5. The Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! YES I STILL PLAN ON FINISHING THIS BABY  
> So much has happened these past 5 months that's cost me my peace of mind and caused me so much heartbreak (haha i hate boys but what's new? lol) But hey! At this point, I'm just choosing to see all this as new material to source my inspirations from now on :P 
> 
> This chapter was written while listening to Pretty Please by Dua Lipa, Laisse-moi t'aimer by Laurie Darmon , and There You Are by WATCH THE DUCK.  
> Ooh! I also linked below the official playlist I listen to while writing The Wingman. A lot of what I write is also based on the vie of these songs, if that make sense hahaha  
> I've written you lovelies a looong one for the looong wait! (4K words wtf XD) Enjoy!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cPYH2TS75pv0rRTWLqqRg?si=GAjWpsekRQWXHQB_SxSDNg

**Chapter 5: The Territory**

_Dearest Marie,_

_The moment you walked in the room, all blazing curls and bright hazel eyes, I knew you had me wrapped around your finger. And what is a man to do, when the most gorgeous woman he’s ever laid eyes upon, makes his heart stop the second she blesses him with her tinkling laugh and charming wit?_

_Truly Marie, you may very well be the death of me. But if that’s what it takes to keep your heart, then what a wonderful death it would be!_

_And I do swear, by my soldier’s honor, to offer up my heart to you, for you to do with as you wish. Break it or take it, I am at your whim’s mercy. But I do trust that a woman as gentle as she is beautiful, would never deny a dying man’s wish._

_Forever Yours,_

_Nile_

_~_

The Titan Territory was at the peak of its happy hour. Chock full of drunkards, lechers, soldiers, and the occasional vagabond. Most nights like these, Marie would be at the tips of her toes. Keeping alert, and focused on getting her work done without attracting trouble. She _was_ a woman in a room full of inebriated men, after all. And it wouldn’t be uncommon for a few of these men to get… more handsy than usual. And it certainly isn‘t new to Marie either

But tonight, the barmaid did not seem to mind all the boisterous men nor the stench of ale. In fact, she looked rather flushed and chipper as she placed another mug of ale in front of a bucked-tooth man. She even smiled sarcastically when yet another man old enough to be her father used yet _another_ recycled pick-up line at her. As opposed to straight up telling the old bloke that the age _must_ be getting to him if his eyes couldn’t tell that she was no angel, but a person who _definitely_ knows how to call the MP’s for harassment.

“Who is he?”

Marie paused pouring a mug to glance at Elena, confused by the sudden question. “Huh? Oh, I don‘t know, another dirty old man clearly.”

“Nooo,” Elena looked pointedly at Marie, her ruby red lips plumping into a tight ‘o.’ “Who’s got you daydreaming and out of it like that? I haven’t heard you give some poor drunk a good smack talk all night.” Marie pursed her lips. Elena immediately pointed a long, equally ruby red fingernail at her. “And that! You keep pursing your lips like that!” Elena’s amber eyes widened exaggeratedly. “Who did you kiss?”

_Funny you would ask that,_ Marie thought sardonically. For the hundredth time that night, her mind reels back to the taste of strawberries and cigarettes, and carefree eyes so blue, she could drown in them. All at once, she is once again engulfed by strong, sure arms, and the heady smell of sandalwood.

And the _lovely_ sight of the woman in front of her pressed against the very man she can’t seem to shake off her system.

Then Marie remembers the letter she received just that morning. Nile’s remarkably careful handwriting, and his smitten words resurfaced in her mind’s eye. Despite the cheesy—not to mention incessant—flirting. Marie certainly never thought Nile had such profound emotions for her. She’d be lying if she said that his confession wasn’t affecting her opinion of him.

Marie smiled, conniving. “I have an admirer.”

Elena was extremely intrigued. “Well? Spill! Who is it?”

The ginger girl smirked. “Guess.”

Before Elena could even speak the name, Marie went ahead and sashayed away from the ravenette, a tray of ale on hand. She knew what name Elena would answer. And she’d be right.

But she didn’t want to think about Nile, _nor_ his tall friend’s _irresistible_ dimpled smile.

So the barmaid bent down to serve mugs of ale and beer at a particularly loud table of drunk garrison soldiers—clearly drinking on duty if the presence of their uniforms were anything to go by-- when she was startled out of her reverie by the bawdy laughter of drunks and the hard smack of a man’s hand against her rump. “Is _this_ ass on the menu, girly?”

Marie whirled around, flinging an _enraged_ hand to slap against the wretched bastard’s head, when the surly red-faced soldier caught her hands. They were unbelievably small and weak against his bruising grip. Marie gritted her teeth against the man’s sour ale-breath, and her own pounding heart. She could feel the lecherous eyes of the drunk’s buddies, laughing like predators baring their teeth. It was a busy night, and no one would bat an eye at a barmaid getting harassed in a _tavern._ She felt like a trapped deer, surrounded by lions in their very lair.

The soldier leaned dangerously close, almost like he’s sniffing her fear out. He tutted at Marie’s stricken face. “Tsk. Tsk. Good little girls don‘t hit their betters.”

Marie, very much a woman of spunk and grit, steeled her resolve.

She was going to give this motherfucker a _nasty_ head-butt.

But she was never able to. Many things happened all at once-- a sudden, strong force pushed the man back, making him crash against his group’s heavy wooden table.

He stumbled back, shocked and winded. Her harasser’s friends all shot up from their seats at the commotion, barstools clattering to the ground from the sudden movement.

Marie was pulled back into a solid chest, a firm arm anchoring her there; safe.

“The sign was right. This _is_ Titan territory. This place stinks of one.”

The ginger girl strained her neck up to gape at the tall, imposing form of the very man who’s been haunting her thoughts all night. Erwin’s blue eyes barely even acknowledged the woman nestled against his chest. They were solely trained on the bastard coughing on the floor. Marie shivered. Erwin Smith looked cold and wicked.

Like the Devil passing judgement.

The drunk man whipped his head up, a menacing snarl distorting his red face as he clambered up off his ass.

“ _What was that, boy?_ ”

“Just an observation.” Erwin sounded almost like he couldn’t care less if he was talking to a drunk gang of _trained_ Garrison soldiers. Much less that he just shoved one.

The soldier guffawed. “Ho ho! You got some wit to ‘ya, pretty boy! But didn’t your momma teach you to never mess with a Titan’s territory?!” He moved to reach for a disgusted Marie, when his hand was abruptly grabbed and halted by an unshakeable grip.

Nile Dawk’s face was painted with a scowl. His dark eyes shooting daggers at the drunkard.

“Well she ain’t yours, Sergeant Kemper.”

Kemper spluttered, and tore his hand away. “Did we guess that right, _sir?”_ Nile taunted, his eyes alight with the adrenaline in his system pumping for a fight. His gaze briefly caught Marie’s wide-eyed stare, and winked. Marie’s cheeks went hot.

“And?! I’m a known soldier! What’s a couple of backwater punks gonna do, huh?” Kemper and his friends were just about ready to start a brawl, when Mike stepped in—knuckles cracking, nose sniffing out blood, his massive bulk intimidating. One look at the giant told them that he could sweep them all out, no problem.

Mike just grunted. “A hell of a whole lot, actually.”

Kemper very nearly whimpered like a kicked dog.

“I’m sure Captain Brezenska* wouldn’t like to hear reports of his men gallivanting around with barmaids, while _drunk on duty_ _and_ _in uniform_ , yes?’’ It was Erwin who dealt that final blow. And just like that, the men trudged up and out The Territory, a slew of empty threats trailing in their wake.

Marie sighed. Relieved that what would have been a messy fight, was diffused.

Then Marie broke out of the arm holding her, and turned on Erwin. “Are you out of your mind?! You could’ve caused those men to seriously hurt you! Those are full-fledged _soldiers._ What if a brawl broke out? We’d all be banned from here!”

Erwin was taken aback. He certainly didn’t expect this response from a girl he just saved.

Nile immediately stepped in, holding his hands up. “Relax, Marie! My wingman here was just making sure those bastards knew not to mess with my girl!” Nile had an arm hooked around Erwin, and was grinning flirtatiously at her when Mike joked lowly.

“You better pee around her then, if you don’t want the wolves scenting your territory!”

Erwin and Nile froze, wide eyes boring into Mike’s careless, smirking, _stupid_ face.

Marie straightened up, like a feline rearing her claws. A single perfect eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

Mike immediately choked on the booming laughter bubbling up in his throat, and stuttered out a cough and an apology-- clearly forgetting that he was in the presence of a lady.

Although Nile and Erwin didn’t miss how Marie—this feisty, pretty little thing—singlehandedly brought a man who just threatened a group of drunks with just the sight of him, to a sheepish stutter. Marie decided then to let the comment slide. The man _did_ just drive her harassers away.

Then like a cruel reminder, Elena’s full voice rang out. “Looks like my favorite customer decided to pay a visit!”

As is usually the case where Erwin and Elena are involved, Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes back into her skull. The voluptuous brunette sashayed over to Erwin, who had one of his cheeky smiles playing around his lips. His dark blue eyes sending a naughty promise.

Mike brotherly clapped Erwin’s back. “Guess that’s my cue too.” He asks Elena, “Is that cutie Charley around? I heard _I’m_ her favorite customer,” Mike smirked. Elena laughed, and pointed to where the tiny blond barmaid Mike was fooling around with last time was. When Mike left, Elena turned to Marie with a knowing look in her eye. “Let Erwin and I leave you two alone,” her red lips purred.

Marie was beginning to _loathe_ that shade of red lipstick.

_And was it just Marie, or was her perfume more nauseating than usual?_

Nile stepped towards Marie, and nodded at his friend. “Go ahead man, knock yourself out, I got her.”

Erwin chuckled at the _heart eyes_ his poor friend was making at the girl beside him, who was none the wiser.

None the wiser, because Erwin knew that longing look on Marie’s face only meant that her mind was back at that charming apartment of hers too.

His calloused hands around her waist, her moans in his mouth. 

Bright hazel eyes met deep blue ones. For a flicker of a moment, neither Marie nor Erwin wanted the other to go.

But just for a flicker.

“We’re not carrying you home again if you get shit-faced, Nile!” Erwin called to his friend, before he left with his hand against Elena’s back.

And like a bad omen, Marie watched Erwin’s broad back go.

~

“ _Again?_ ”

Marie turned to Nile, her arms crossed, and one hip jutted out in amusement. She was smiling prettily at the man, whose rugged looks blushed crimson under her bright hazel eyes’ scrutiny. Nile rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, “Smith doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about.” Marie laughed; a carefree, happy sound.

It absolutely captured Nile’s heart.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, walking back to the bar to settle more orders. Nile followed her, leaning against the countertop as he watched the pretty barmaid go about her work. “Heck yeah,” Nile flashed her a megawatt smile. “That bastard doesn’t even get back to the barracks until after sunrise whenever he makes a go for one of his chicks.” Marie’s heart sank. “Is he _always_ chasing after girls?” she huffed.

Nile blinked, then looked to where Erwin was. Marie followed his gaze, and found Elena all but giving the handsome blonde a lap dance.

Erwin seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Marie’s eyes went to slits again. Nile saw this, and took it as another case of girls being so oddly protective of their girlfriends. The ravenette shook his head, “Erwin is a good man. He’s like a brother to me. He likes to play around sure, but I’ve never met a man with more honor. He’s much too gentlemanly to fuck your friend like a common whore.” Nile chuckled, “And besides, it’s the _girls_ who chase after Erwin…”

Nile trailed off, his lips setting into a line when he saw the warmth that came over the look in Marie’s eyes.

Nile’s long fingers held Marie’s chin and moved her gaze back to him.

“But I’m not here to talk about Erwin.”

Tender hazel eyes became playful.

Meanwhile, Nile’s silver ones crinkled at the edges at the sound of Marie’s sweet voice saying, “What then, Cadet Dawk?” Marie hadn’t realized how close Nile was. And just like the last time she was this close to the man, she could see the thick dark lashes framing the Nile’s light eyes. Except that now Marie saw how those eyes, paired with his high cheekbones, made Nile look like a dark elven sprite come to cause mischief upon mortals.

Marie recalled the letter he sent her, and thought it fitting that this dark sprite would write such enchanting words. She still didn’t know what _sorcery_ came over her that she was half-bewitched by this man’s one letter.

Nile carded his hands through his unruly dark locks, willing his beating heart to calm down. _Sweet Sina she’s adorable,_ he thought.

There was so much Nile wanted to tell Marie. How he woke up every single day looking forward to the next time he’ll see her, thinking of all the little details of himself he wanted to let her know…

As much as he’d like to know all the little details she could ever offer him.

Yet, the poor guy could only splutter out a shaky and ineloquent “I-I… uhh, did you get my letter?”

Marie’s lips quirked up to a girlish giggle. If his letter was anything to go by, Marie knew Nile’s intentions had far more depth than that. Marie grinned while a lingering thought remained in her mind—this is a far cry from the Nile she read in that letter.

_Perhaps Nile Dawk is more of a poet than a Romeo,_ Marie mused.

“I did. And you really are too sweet, Nile. I don‘t know what to say. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Nile immediately sucked in a breath, gasping out, “Of course I do! I—I couldn’t get my mind off of you. ” He winced. He sounded like an _idiot._ Like a desperate schoolboy talking to his first crush.

Not at all like the charming and suave man those letters made him out to be. It got Nile thinking that maybe he overestimated Erwin’s way with words a _tad bit too much_. But instead of making him feel like an absolute fool for it, Marie laughed good naturedly at his response.

“Cat got your tongue?” Marie teased, grinning at his antics. There was something Marie found really quirky about a man being so bold in writing, but so tongue-tied in person.

_He’s kinda…cute,_ Marie realizes.

And like the fates deciding a destiny sealed shut and done, Nile felt his heart give a finalizing beat that _this woman_ would be the woman he’d spend the rest of his days with.

Nile gave a relaxed, even relieved smile, and took Marie’s soft hand.

He brought it to his lips, and kissed the delicate, milky flesh.

Marie bit her lip as her cheeks burned red at the feel of his stubble grazing her hand. Nile’s silver eyes flashed up at her, and grinned boyishly, “I‘m more of a man of action.”

~

_I got her._

The words echoed in Erwin’s head like a threat.

_I got her._

The Territory’s lowlighting only accentuated the sharp planes of Erwin’s scowling face. Elena had left to get him his fourth glass of whiskey—on the rocks, just the way he liked it—after the very welcome _distraction_ the minx gave him. If it weren’t for the woman draping herself all over his lap, her luscious dark hair entangled around his fingers, he would’ve probably not have stopped himself from moping longingly— _not unlike what he was doing now_ \-- at the sight of his best friend making his Marie giggle.

_His Marie?_

Erwin dragged a hand over his face. His thick eyebrows scrunched together, as he felt a dull throb slowly form in his head. He needed a cigarette.

_She isn’t MY Marie,_ Erwin scolded himself. He took out a joint, lit it up, and held it to his lips like muscle memory. He took in a deep drag, and watched Marie throw back her wild ginger curls in a fit of laughter, her freckled cheeks blooming almost as crimson as her hair. She’s been amusing herself with Nile’s puppy dog flirtation for a good hour now.

_“Go ahead man, knock yourself out, I got her,”_ Nile’s voice intruded his thoughts like a restless conscience.

No, Marie was never his. Erwin narrowed his eyes at the indulgent smile on Marie’s lips, as if she were cooing at his friend like a _child_ , and wondered—

_Perhaps Marie did not belong to anyone._

Erwin’s mind reels back to when he and Nile were just writing that first letter he left in Marie’s doorjamb….

~

_It was an ungodly hour to still be awake in the barracks, but Nile took it upon himself to invade Erwin’s bunk with a pen and paper and a candle enough to last an hour. So now Erwin found himself with his copy of the Blue Book* against his thigh, the piece of paper atop it, and Nile practically moaning to him all the sappy little details of his love for a certain freckled ginger in the candlelight._

_Mike was in his own bunk above Erwin‘s, pretending to have fallen asleep._

_There was no way in hell he was gonna volunteer his ears for Nile’s emotional masturbation._

_Erwin groaned, “Nile, do you know how physically painful it is to listen to you right now?”_

_“Why can’t I just tell her how much I wanna kiss her? How much I wanna give her the moon and the stars? How she’s literally my dream girl and how I swear to Sina, I’m gonna marry her?” Erwin rolled his eyes at that; Nile wants to marry every girl he ‘falls in love’ with._

_“…Isn’t that the sort of thing girls want to hear?” Nile was truly perplexed, the poor bastard._

_Erwin winced at his friend._

_Mike couldn’t help it. “Sure, if she’s a goddamn fifteen year old virgin!” he called down from his bunk._

_“Oi! I thought you were asleep!” Nile hissed, prompting Mike to start fake snoring again._

_Erwin gave an exhausted sigh. It was late, he wanted to sleep. “Didn’t I tell you? Marie’s a full grown woman. That sort of flattery isn’t going to work on her anymore. She isn’t going to entertain just because you tell her how much you want her, you gotta make her realize how much_ she _wants_ you.”

_Nile looked skeptical. “Alright then, Eyebrows. How would_ you _do it?”_

_Blue eyes looked into the dancing flame of the candle at his trunk, his pen poised upon the paper._

_“I would tell her how I notice all her little details—her curls, her eyes, the way she throws her head back when she laughs—and how they made me feel like a fool the first moment I saw them.” Erwin’s lips quirked up as he continued to look into the flame, “But most of all, I’d talk about her mind, her heart…”_

_Nile felt his teeth grind, and the muscles in his jaw twitch._

_Mike stopped snoring; wide awake now._

_They waited. Erwin continued, a glazed look still in his eyes._

_“…How a woman like her makes me want to devote my very life to her.”_

_~_

“Woah, don’t lose your cool, Wingman.”

Mike’s gruff voice pulled Erwin out of his reverie, as his friend joined him where he was leaning against the bar top.

_He probably already got bored of his girl_ , Erwin thought.

Mike was already holding his own glass of bourbon in one hand, cigarette in the other. The larger man nudged the hand holding the joint at Erwin for the lighter. Erwin wordlessly held out the light, and Mike placed the stick against the flame.

It’s always been like this with Mike. The two moved together with a wordless sense of trust and understanding; as seamlessly as a well-oiled machine.

“What happened to ‘Tomcat’?” Erwin chuckled, as he smoked with his friend. Mike just smirked, “Nah, you’re the Wingman now. Derek’s the Tomcat, more like. Müller certainly thinks so. Besides,” his green eyes slid over to Erwin’s hunched over form. “I think you’re losing your mojo.”

Erwin laughed out loud at that, a few curious heads turning to the handsome man throwing his blonde head back. Erwin’s broad shoulders straightened into their usual confident set. “You’re full of absolute bullshit Zacharias, that’s what I think.” He cocked a thick eyebrow at Mike’s scoffing, shaking head, “And it’s Müller’s _daughter_ who thinks that. _Müller_ thinks Derek’s a rodent he has to kill.” Erwin inhales a drag, “And like most pests, he’s a bitch to get rid of.”

Mike just hummed observantly, taking a sip of his bourbon. “Well, can you blame him? Your brother’s fighting for the woman he loves. That’s more than you seem to have the balls for.”

Erwin was silent.

The two men continued to watch their friend try to make Marie take a break, and sit down for a drink with him. She only just deflected him for the fifth time that night.

Mike sighed and placed a firm hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “Look, a bastard like me is in no place to tell you how to _love_ \-- that just isn’t my thing. And Marie’s a special girl, I can tell.”

Erwin glanced sharply at the taller man.

Mike rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry!” Then hastily adds with clear exasperation, “She ain’t my type! But writing those letters?” Mike motions his head to Nile and Marie across the room.

“It’s going to hurt you, brother.”

Mike started swirling the bourbon in his glass, contemplating. “I understand that you do it out of love for our friend, but this can hurt Nile just as much. You had better pick a side, Smith. This woman, or your friend?” Mike threw back his drink in one swift gulp.

“But either way, it’s going to break your heart.”

Erwin blinked at Mike.

Then he chuckles warmly, a hand flicking away his blonde hair.

He’s always known that Mike was as keen as they come, but…

“Since when were you so wise, Bloodhound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE PART WHERE I RAMBLE AND DON'T HAVE TO WRITE PRROPERLY LMAO
> 
> Captain Brezenska - I always had this headcannon that Rico comes from a military family, considering how seriously she takes her job as a Garrrison soldier compared to her peers. Not to mention how she seems to have risen through the ranks as Captain despite looking quite young. I imagine, unlike the Survey Corps, you'll need YEARS of experience to become an Elite Squad captain in the Garrison, since well... a third of the regiment doesn't die every three months lol. So the Captain Brezenska mentioned here is Rico's father!
> 
> The Blue Book- Another headcannon! The US Army calls their official guide to military training and maneuvers as "The Blue Book." I think it made sense for the Cadet Corps to make use of a 'Blue Book' for its trainees as well.
> 
> That's all for now! I'm working on a shit ton of other projects rn (I'm a commissioning artist hihihuhuhu) Not to mention c o l l e g e (ugh.) So Chapter 6 might take a while huhu. 
> 
> In the meantime, I would love love love to interact with you lovelies, since I missed ya'll sooo much! You can go hit me up in tumblr: @levi-lives, or even at my ig: @artexmaria where I post a lot of my art, AND where I may or may not post my Derek Smith art if anyone's wondering about how Erwin's hot old brother looks like winkwink.


End file.
